This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project focuses on developing a software processing pipeline for single particle processing that is tightly integrated with a relational database. The processing pipeline will be used for systematic investigations of particle image quality and the overall quality of the map.